


Freedom

by Tdelicot



Category: 12 o' clock high the series
Genre: Bailing out, Captured, F/M, bombing mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Colonel Gallagher and eight of his crew including General Chandler have to bail out after the Piccadilly Lily is hit by flax. Everyone is separated accept for the general and colonel trying to find there way back to England.





	1. Chapter 1

General Edward Britt after talking with Colonel Gallagher at Wing headquarters about the group's mission to Williamsberg, Germany to destroyed the rail cars, two bridges and a storage tank. He had given the option to have General Kenneth Chandler to be Gallagher's co-pilot and mission commander this trip.

The last time he was mission commander had almost gotten him killed on island 862. Thanks to the Colonel, Kamansky and a deserter Private Jim Prince. He was able to recover from his injured shoulder and head back to London for a few weeks. Even though he would stay in contact with his friend Colonel Joseph Gallagher. He had known him for when he was at West Point, Langley and the 918th bomb group.

Colonel Gallagher once he arrived back to the base. He was told by Major Stovall that there was a change with the mission. General Chandler would be the mission commander. "Is there a problem Joe with the change?" Major Stovall seeing the discomfort with his friend opening the door of his office.

"It's not a problem Harvey. I am just wondering why General Britt made the change without asking me in the first place." He moved into his office with a ton of work to be done for the mission with the base now on alert.

Major Stovall followed him into the office to continue with the conversation. "Why don't you call General Britt and ask him why?" He says with Joe rubbing a hand through his brown short hair. There was a little bit of grey starting to come in with his side burns at age forty years of age. His friend Ken was going to turn forty six in a month.

"I don't think it's really all that important Harvey. However I do know that Captain Fowler is going to complain with being bumped once again as my co-pilot." He looks down at the crew rosters of the 23 planes that is going to used on the mission.

"I don't think Captain Fowler will be petty for when it comes to being bumped from the Piccadilly Lily. Do you know just how many of the personnel is on the list to serve with you on the bomber?" Harvey says to have the Colonel smiling....

"A lot Harvey. When General Savage was alive, he had a hard time with his crews having to always being rough with them during the year he was group commander. Do me a favor Harvey, call Nero to find out how many planes that needs to be serviced, since General Britt is trying to get as much fire power to drop with the bombs.

"I will Joe." He leaves the office to make the call.

*********************************************************

Meanwhile Sergeant Sandy Kamansky was coming back from his honeymoon after ten days. He finally had gotten the nerve to asked Lt. Barbara Bacock in communications. Colonel Gallagher was the one to give Sandy the leave after he had recovered from his last mission with the bomb exploding in front of the cockpit.

Dropping off his things into his quarters and the bunk. He was told that there was going to be a briefing in the morning for a new mission to Williamsberg, Germany. "Thanks Sal, I will check with Operations on what exactly the mission is going to be." Sandy replied with needing to change into a clean uniform before heading to Operations.

Walking back outside with taking the jeep that was a loan from the motor pool in Archbury. He drove over to Operations with walking inside to ask Major Stovall since he wasn't schedule to be on the duty roster this evening.

"Big mission in the morning Sandy. General Chandler is going to be the mission commander with Colonel Gallagher as the pilot." Sandy went to check the crew's roster for tomorrow morning. "Your on the Piccadilly Lily as the flight engineer.

"Thanks. Is the Colonel in the office Major?" He asked with turning to walk towards the door and knocking. He was able to hear the usual response with his voice from the other side of the door.

*******************************************************

Colonel Gallagher looked up to see it was his flight engineer Sergeant Kamansky having come back from his honeymoon in Scotland. He gets up from his seat and came around to shake his hand and salute him. He was looking well for a man that had just gotten married by the Justice of the peace, and spending his leave in Scotland.

"How are you, Sandy?" Offering him on whether he wanted any coffee.

"I am fine sir. The weather in Scotland was just lovely with very little rain or fog. Please, I will have a cup of coffee. I understand sir, there is going to be a mission in the morning?" Sandy says with taking the cup of black coffee from his hand and taking a sip.

It still tastes the same in spite the fact that Colonel Gallagher is a coffee lover with no milk or sugar.

"Just to let you know the briefing is at the usual time for 4.30 A.M., otherwise I will see you there." Gallagher said with getting up from his seat once again. "I need to head for Wing headquarters to speak with General Britt about something important, even though I could always call him about it. Matter in fact, I think I will call him. Since it will save me on time with getting in my six hours of sleep."

Kamansky knew right away what he meant by getting in his sleep. "Doctor Keiser still on your case about your weight and your sleep?"

"Twice a day Sandy. I suggest you try to get some chow and get to bed early for the briefing." Gallagher ordered with Sandy taking him serious with the order.

"Yes sir." He saluted before heading out into the outer office. As Major Stovall had finished up with the crew rosters. "See you in the morning Major." He places his hat on top of his head to move outside in the chilled air. Thank god it wasn't going to rain before getting to his quarters after eating at the mess hall.


	2. Chapter 2

It was crisp and cold for the early morning. Even the birds weren't up with there chirping. Colonel James Albright recently transferred in to the group after being rescued from the castle. Colonel Gallagher was involved with getting the fifty plus prisoners with help from the commando's.

He walked inside the already filling up briefing hut. Since he was going to be lead plane for red squadron will be sitting in the middle of the briefing hut. So far the past two months being with the group has been a great deal of a challenge for him.

Sitting down. He sees Sergeant Sandy Kamansky arriving inside feeling chilled to the bone. Thank god the stove heater was working overtime to get the place warmed up. Sandy moved up front when Colonel Albright called him over to have him sit with him. "How are you, Sandy?" He asked with seeing more of the personnel coming inside. Looking at the podium, the map was closed to show the targets for the briefing.

Meanwhile in ten minutes the briefing would be starting. Colonel Gallagher was on his way over after his alarm clock failed to wake him at the proper time. Now he was rushing to get to the briefing hut. He just couldn't believe just how cold it was this morning.

Parking the jeep near the briefing hut with bikes piled up against the railings. He has to wait for Major Stovall and General Chandler before going inside. However it wasn't long before they arrived.

"Gentlemen are we ready to go inside?" Gallagher says with rubbing a hand through his hair.

"Ready Joe." Chandler said with opening the door to get out from the chill of the morning air.

Major Stovall saw the both of them walking inside. "ATTENTION!" He said to have the entire crew compliment stand at attention with the Colonel and General walking down to the stage.

"At ease everyone and be seated please." Gallagher replied with looking into the faces of his bomber crews. He opened the curtain to reveal the map of Williamsberg, rail yards and storage tanks. "Today's target is Williamsberg, Germany four hours flying time. This is not going to be easy everyone with the fighters will be waiting for us, along with the flax. So you're going to be needing to stay on your toes for this mission." 

There was a raised hand in the middle of the hut. "Sir, what is so vital about these targets?" Colonel James Albright asked the question.

"I will let General Chandler answer the question." Colonel Gallagher says to have Chandler stand up on the stage to speak.

General Chandler explained the situation to the group telling them that these three targets have been trouble for three other groups and including the R.A.F. night time bombing to get no one any where. "Recon photos show that P.O.W.'s have been taken to a small prison just outside the rail yards. Commando's from the south region will be going in to try and get the 15 prisoners out, while the group will be bombing the targets. As Colonel Gallagher had stated that the fighters and flax will be ready for us."

Colonel Gallagher went into other facts about the mission with two more questions from the personnel. "That's it. Take off time is in one hour. Good luck gentlemen." Gallagher says with Major Harvey Stovall having the group standing at attention before dismissing them to head for their quarters to either change, eat or head for the field.


	3. Chapter 3

Sergeant Major Oliver was in charge of the eight members of the Commando's. They will be jumping out from the 966th bomber group in an hour. They had been advised of the situation from Major Luca age 31 years of age. 

They had been preparing for a week from their superior General Berry after receiving the information from G2 of Wing headquarters of London. There job was to jump two miles from the Williamsberg rail yards for where a small prison was located with American officers, British, Russians and Polish personnel. While the 918th bomb group will try and take out the rail yards, and storage tanks.

He walked over to Sergeant Major Oliver checking his equipment inside the transport plane. Weather wise for the mission was going to be partial cloudy making it easy for the fighters to attack the bombers. "How's it going Sergeant Major" Major Luca moving inside the hatchway section.

"All set sir. There shouldn't be any reason why we can't take off on time." He says to his superior officer.

"Golly good Sergeant Major. I want to speak with everyone before taking off. Understand?" He ordered with moving slowly to the entrance of the hatchway.

"Aye sir, right away." Sergeant Major Oliver took in a deep breath before going outside of the hatchway to gather up the Commando's for the mission.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER INSIDE THE OFFICER'S CLUB 

All ten Commando's were sitting down at three tables listening to Major Luca give the final details for the mission. "I must make all of you understand, if the facts we don't have on how many guards or patrols will be protecting the small prison. So all of us will need to be on our toes with trying the get the prisoners out, while the bombing raids will be done by the 918th."

"Sir, I have a question, even though I need to know the following." Sergeant Archie age 23 asked...

"What is your question Sergeant Archie?" Sergeant Major Oliver asked with looking at the faces of his team.

"What happens if one of the bombers is hit and there is a chance that the crews will need to bail out from being hit from the fighters or flax?"

"We protect them as much as possible Sergeant Archie." Oliver stated with getting up from his chair to head on over to the small bar for a quick drink before heading on over to the transport plane.

*****************************************************************

General Chandler once again was amused on how on time the group had taken off on run way one. Chandler was watching his friend Colonel Gallagher control the plane with moving into position. Gallagher looked over at his friend Ken looking amused.

"What?" He replied with Sandy coming down from the turret to check the gauges.

"I am just amazed Joe on how well you control the Piccadilly Lily. Lets just hope it stays that way." He announced with watching Sandy checking the controls.

"I agree General Chandler. I would hate to be jumping out of a plane when the fighters hit us as with the heavy flax." Sergeant Kamansky says with hearing Colonel Bailey calling Gallagher letting him know that the formation has been formed up.

Touching his communications device around his neck. "Roger Blue Leader." Gallagher replied.

It was afterwards everyone settled in with the flight waiting for the worst to happen. Gallagher's lower back was beginning to bother him from the stress as he tried to find a comfortable spot with his seat. Even Sandy and General Chandler had noticed it, however didn't say a word to the Colonel.

********************************************************

It was two hours into the mission that Sergeant Kamansky noticed the fighters coming in at 12 0' clock high.

"Roger. Pilot to crew here they come be on your toes with your guns. " Gallagher replied with changing slight position with the Piccadilly Lily.

"Watch it Colonel!" General Chandler screamed out with one of the fighters coming towards at Gallagher and missing with just the glass breaking to miss the pilot. "Are you all right Joe?" He asked with hearing chatter over the inter phone from the gunners on board.

"I am fine. Pilot to crew cut out the chatter, cut the chatter." As their was silence after Gallagher gave the order and the muscle spasm in his lower back. 

The battle with all squadron's lasted ten minutes with just one injury on board Colonel Bailey's plane SO WOT. Otherwise so far they were lucky with the first attack. 

Ten minutes later came the flax...It wasn't heavy, but still they lost a plane in Green Squadron with Colonel James Albright in charge.

Once they were able to fly past the Flax batteries. They continued on to the first target of the rail yards in thirty minutes. Meanwhile the Commando's had arrived outside of Williamsberg and the rail yards with the prison holding the prisoners.


	4. Chapter 4

A young German guard on the outside of the prison was coming back to make a report to his superior Colonel Strusser about the transport plane being in the area. He wasn't sure on whether anyone was bailing out with chutes.

Stopping at the gate with the two guards checking his I.D. they were able to let him in with his bike to head on over to the building for where Colonel Strusser was waiting.

"Peter what's wrong? Why are you so agitated?" Colonel Strusser asked with getting up from his desk.

"Sir, I noticed a transport plane in the area. I have no idea where they were heading at this time, so I came here to tell you." Sergeant Peter Mueller replied taking in a deep breath into his winded lungs.

"We need to send out patrols, even though I am afraid that it might cut back in the security of the prison. I will have to call for reinforcements to take over for the security guards while the patrols are checking the area." Colonel Strusser said with taking a sip of his cold water from the metal pitcher.

'Right away Colonel. However what about the reports that the Allies are planning on bombing the rail yards?" Mueller said with opening the front door to leave.

"Nazi intelligence says they will be here sometime soon once our fighters tries to hold them off. It's supposed to be the 918th bomb group with Colonel Gallagher and General Kenneth Chandler running the show. Hopefully our fighters and the flax will be able to knock them down." Colonel Strusser announced with Mueller heading out to speak with the guards and what is going on with the prisoners.

Meanwhile Colonel Strusser picked up the phone to call Nazi headquarters in Williamsberg some ten miles away from the rail yards and the storage tanks. No one was picking up at the moment with another bomb group the 966th hitting the headquarters to destroy it completely.

He hung up the phone to try again some time later on.

*****************************************************

The 918th bomb group finally reached the first target of the rail yards after getting past the second attack of the Nazi fighters. Colonel Gallagher and General Chandler waited with Mike checking through the bomb sight to spot the target. Since everyone was going to be following the leader as part of the code made by General Frank Savage.

"Thirty seconds to bombs away." Mike replied over the inter phone, while Sergeant Sandy Kamansky came down from his turret. He was able to see the tension on the faces of Gallagher and General Chandler.

"Roger Mike." Gallagher took in a deep breath into his lungs as his chest was rising up and down.

Moments later.....

"BOMBS AWAY!" Mike replied with over 20,000 tons of explosives dropping out of the belly of the Piccadilly Lily.

"Roger. Colonel Gallagher lets get out of here now and head for the secondary target." General Chandler ordered with his friend moving the plane out of the area to head for the storage tanks.

Sandy came down to join the two asking on whether the both of them wanted some coffee that was brought abroad by the crew chief.

There was an unison of positive answers to the coffee. Sandy handing the two cups to his commander officer and General Chandler as the mission commander. There was silence between the three of them with the Piccadilly Lily flying through the thin clouds.

It was like that for the next 15 minutes until finally Sandy announced over the inter phone that fighter were spotted at ten o' clock high. And once again the formation was on the defensive and including Miss Lily.

Sandy and all of the gunners on board fired there weapons at the fighters coming at that fast and swift. Two fighters were destroyed by the left waste gunner and the top turret.

Colonel Gallagher was working hard with moving the Piccadilly Lily out of the way of the other fighters before leaving with the flax once again beginning once more. 

However this time the Piccadilly Lily wasn't so lucky..... It was hit at the right wing knocking the rudder and other controls of the plane. Smoke starting to bellow out from engine number two. Number Four was hot as well making it impossible for Colonel Joe Gallagher to control the airplane.

"It looks like we had it General. Prepare to bailout. Pilot to crew bail out, bail out!" He announced over the communications device around his neck before removing everything to bail out. "Sandy help the general out of the cock pit to bail out." He ordered in a a frantic notion with his voice.

"Yes Sir." 

Moments later chutes all ten of them moved out of the belly of the Piccadilly Lily heading in different directions. They had no idea on whether there were any German patrols in the area......


	5. Chapter 5

Sergeant Kamansky, General Chandler were only a few feet from each other. While Colonel Gallagher landing the wrong way felt his back with the pain of hitting the ground. He was one hundred yards away when Sandy saw him land the wrong way with rushing over to his commanding officer.

"Are you all right sir?" Sandy says with emotion in his voice with the general coming over to help him up with Sandy on the other side of his body.

"I think I did something to my lower back. Maybe it's not all that bad with trying to get back to England." He replied with both men lifting him up very slowly. He winced. "Damn! That hurt. Give me a moment to gather my wits about me gentlemen."

"We will give you a moment Joe to gather yourself. We need to get the hell out of here before we are spotted by Nazi patrols." General Chandler says to his friend and the flight engineer.

Colonel Gallagher was able to find the straight to begin moving through the brush, trees and trying to stay warm with the cold weather. It was going too be getting dark in a few hours and they needed to find protection soon or else they would be into trouble.

"Sandy did you noticed where the rest of the crew landed?" Gallagher asked the question with moving behind him.

"No sir I didn't. The wind current was very heavy pushing the chutes in all directions." Sandy replied with stopping for a moment hearing something. "What was that?"

"Lets get down, it just might be a German patrol." Gallagher moved down to the ground hiding inside the brush, as with the other two. They needed to be quiet while the patrol walking the trail would past by them without being noticed.

After a few moments they were gone. "Whew! That was close Joe." Ken Chandler says with getting up from the cold ground.

"Tell me about it Ken. Lets get moving again and try to find a farm house to stay for the night." He order with holding his small revolver in his hand.

*************************************************************

Colonel Frank Bailey of Blue squadron had his crew to watch for the parachutes coming out of the Piccadilly Lily.

"I believe all ten have bailed out Colonel Bailey." Lt. Michael Stovall says with trying to look further out the side window of the bomber.

Colonel Bailey shook his head with belief that everyone was able to bail out without a single injury. "Lets just hope they will be able to make it to safely and contacting the Under Ground. Touching his communications device around his neck. "Radioman send a coded message to base to let them know about the Piccadilly Lily and Colonel Gallagher, along with General Chandler having bailed out behind enemy lines." 

"Roger sir, right away." The radio man Sergeant Jake E. Haley went to work on sending the coded message. He's been with the group almost a year having served on different bombers for the 918th.

"My father is going to be quite upset for when he gets the coded message. Especially for when it involves both the General and Colonel are behind the enemy lines." As the Lt. replied with sadness in his demeanor.

"Both Joe and General Chandler are very resourceful Mike. I have great fate in the both of them." Colonel Bailey nodded over at his young co-pilot.

***********************************************************************

Meanwhile for the Commando's they were quickly headed to their destination a few miles from the prison. Temperatures were dropping even further and they would need to hurry to try and get the allied prisoners out.

Hoping it was going to be a bit of a surprise with the Commando's breaking into the prison to rescue all of the prisoners, while the guards wouldn't be expecting it.

Sergeant Major Oliver and his group arrived at the outskirts of the prison. He asked the following. "Let me have those binoculars and check out the placements of the guards around the prison." He says with seeing the six guards making it easy for the Commando's to take them out. It's going to be a different story with getting inside not knowing what to expect.....

"How does it look Sergeant Major?" One of his Commando's replied with great interest.


	6. Chapter 6

Sergeant Major Oliver turned to face Sergeant Archie handing him the binoculars. "From what I can see Sergeant, it looks to be a real turkey shoot." He replied to the young Sergeant Archie. "All right everyone lets get set with the explosives, along with our weapons, and please be sure not to hit any of the allied prisoners."

There was a series of responds from the groups getting ready to take out the guards. Meanwhile inside the prison all of the prisoners were inside their barracks trying to warm up from the cold temperatures. It was the same for Colonel Strusser in his office trying to concentrate on his boring paper work.

He needed to get up from his chair to head on over to the pot belly stove to pout himself a cup of hot coffee to keep himself warm inside and out. After getting his cup of coffee, he decided to look through the window to see on whether on quiet it was in the court yard. All of the prisoners were inside doing what they normally do on a cold evening in Germany.

A moment later....

All of a sudden he heard explosions throughout the prison as the tower guards were taken out by the explosion along with the weapons of the Commando's.

Colonel Strusser cursed in German wanting to know just what the hell was going on outside. One of his guards came inside screaming that they were being attacked by a bunch of Commando's or what ever the group was.

He went to grab his weapon from his bottom desk draw with checking it for ammo. Placing it into his hand and running behind the guard. He fell to the cold ground being hit by one of the Commando's. Meanwhile Sergeant Major Oliver told the Nazi Colonel to stand where was with dropping his weapon.

"Drop your weapon now or else we will kill you, Colonel." Oliver replied with Sergeant Archie taking the Nazi to the stockade or something like it and throwing the German inside until they were ready to leave the prison with the Allies.

Major Luca and his men finished up the job of killing the guards inside the prison as well. While the prisoners came running out extremely happy surrounding them. "We're getting all of you out of here now. I suggest you go back to your barracks and place on what ever jackets, hats or gloves you might have. It's going to get colder during the night." Major Luca replied with everyone running quickly to head inside the barracks.

Sergeant Major Oliver came over for a full report.

"All secured Sergeant Major. The prisoners should be out in a few moments gathering of their things for the trek to the air field." Major Luca announced with Sergeant Major Oliver extremely pleased with the results.

"Just fine. We need to get out of here quickly before more Nazi patrols arrive." Sergeant Major Oliver says with checking the front gate. "We will leave Colonel Strusse of this prison in the stockade with the door lock. Since he won't be able to escape and warn anyone at this time." He says with seeing the freed allies running out wearing their flight jackets to help protect them from the winter element.


	7. Chapter 7

Archbury Tower

Major Harvey Stovall had received the communications from Gallagher's group telling him that the Piccadilly Lily was hit and went down with all personnel on board bailed out. He was waiting for Colonel Frank Bailey's plane to taxi so that he could talk with him about Gallagher and General Chandler.

General Britt at Wing Headquarters had received the same information. He decided to have his staff car bring him to the base in order to get a first hand report.

Colonel Bailey's co-pilot Lt. Michael Stovall dropped down from the hatchway to be greeted by his father. "Are you all right Mike?" His father said with choking on the words. Afterwards behind him was Colonel Bailey looking drained from the entire mission.

"I am fine Dad. However we can't say the same for the Piccadilly Lily's crew. We have no idea what has happened to them at this time." He replied with seeing General Britt's staff car pulling up with the General coming out from the back with help from his driver.

"What happened Colonel Bailey?" He moved closer to the group near the bomber plane. He wasn't looking all too pleased with the lost of Gallagher and General Chandler at the same time.

Colonel Bailey moved closer to the general with his cane using it for support. "Sir the Piccadilly Lily was hit by flax crippling the bomber very badly. Colonel Gallagher wasn't able to control the plane any further and he ordered the bail out with all ten of the personnel getting out and landing."

"Do you happen to know where Frank?" He said with using the Colonel's first name.

"A few miles from Williamsberg sir. It's going to be tough for all of them with darkness falling upon them with-in the hour, and it's going to get really cold." He replied with placing a hand through his black jet hair after taking off his cap.

"Damn!" He cursed out with his response. "Any word with the Commando's rescuing the Allies from the prison?"

"We received a message from the Under Ground in the area sir. All of the allies have been taken out of the prison by the Commando's and are on the way by foot to the air field. It's going to take a few hours for them to reach their destination.

Harvey replied with the information.

"Very well lets head to interrogation to discuss the mission further." General Britt says before replying further. "Has anyone notified General Maxwell Gallagher about his son and the mission?"

He was able to see the look on Major Stovall's features that it's not been done as yet with calling the General in the states. "Not yet General. We were going to wait and see on whether any of the crew has been picked up by the Under Ground or any other group accept the Nazi's."

"I suggest you call him Harvey just in case. I don't want him or Lt. Materson to find out from other sources telling them that Colonel Gallagher just might be dead." General Britt responded with Major Stovall all of a sudden feeling sick to his stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

It was 12 hours difference in the states. Major Harvey Stovall had the dubious chore of calling General Maxwell Gallagher to tell him about his son bailing out in Germany.

General Gallagher was coming back from a long meeting at the pentagon leaving Lt. Materson in charge. Walking down the corridor, he had a awful feeling was wrong with feeling a chill go down his spine. He stopped for a moment to gather himself before heading for his office. He's been up since five a.m. with now being ten a.m.

Walking into the outer officer. His secretary Lt. Marge Winters had taken over for Lt. Materson taking a break. Afterwards she will be in her own office gathering up all of the paperwork for the six bomber groups in England. She is supposed to be taking off in a few days with the transport flying her over to land at the 918th bomb group.

"Sir its been very quiet with phone calls with Judith taking a break." She replied when all of a sudden the phone ranged. She goes to pick it up with General Gallagher waiting to see who it was.

"General Maxwell Gallagher's office, how can I help you?" She asked with listening to the voice.

"This is Major Harvey Stovall of the 918th bomb group. I need to speak with General Gallagher, it's urgent!" He stated over the phone.

Seeing the look on her face. General Gallagher had the feeling that something was surely wrong. "Sir it's Major Stovall of the 918th bomb group." She says with General Gallagher telling her to hand the phone to him right now.

"Harvey, this is Max. What has happened?" He sits down in a chair next to the desk of his secretary.

"Your son, General Chandler and the entire Piccadilly Lily's crew bailed out after being hit bad by flax and bailing out a few miles from Williamsberg, Germany. They were hit heading for their secondary target storage tanks. While ten Commando's were rescuing allied prisoners from a prison a few miles from their first target rail yards."

"Has there been any word on where they might be now Harvey?" He asked with getting that feeling again down his spine that his son might be injured or dead.

"Nothing sir. We will need to wait for a report from the local Under Ground on whether or not they have been found, as with the rest of the crew." Harvey replied with having a lump in his throat with his son walking into Operations seeing him on the phone.

"I will see if I can arrange transportation at the Washington, D.C. Air Force base to fly to England. I will be sure to let Judith know of the news, she is going to be extremely upset when I tell her." General Gallagher coughed a little needing a glass of water.

"I will let the tower know that you're going to be arriving at the base within the next 24 hours. Hopefully by then General, we have some type of good news for you and Judith. Take care." Harvey said with turning to see his son Michael waiting for his father to say something to him.

"Are they coming to England?" Michael asked with sitting down next to his father's desk.

"They are Mike. General Gallagher will be taking a transport plane from the Washington, D.C. Air Force base as soon as it's arranged. Do me a favor drive on over to the tower and let them know, will you?" He asked gentle with his son upset about the mission.

"I will go and let them know dad. Excuse me please. Can we meet later at the Officer's club for dinner?" He replied with moving up from his chair to walk outside of Operations.


	9. Chapter 9

It was now dark and the temperature had dropped further. Reaching the outskirts, they were able to notice a small farm house with no lights on inside.

"Sandy, go and check it out, while we wait for your report." As the cold was getting to all three of them and they needed to be inside with starting up a small fire to warm up a little. While Gallagher ordered Sandy to take it slow towards the farm house.

Carrying his weapon in his hand. The door was slightly ajar with moving inside. There were two lanterns hanging that he was able to turn up to see inside and check it out. Especially finding a small kitchen that was stocked with food and water. It would seem as if the occupants had left in a hurry and don't plan to be coming back.

He also checked for any medical supplies and found them down below in a cabinet. This was a good sign with things picking up greatly.

He headed back to the Colonel and General waiting anxiously for him with a report on the farmhouse. Sandy was breathing hard after running back to them. "The farmhouse is empty Colonel. It would seem that who ever lived there, quickly left leaving all kinds of food and water, along with a first aid kit filled with supplies in case we need it." He said.

""We have better get inside away from the elements." Colonel Gallagher started to move with General Chandler right behind him.

Moving quickly, tired and very cold. They finally arrived inside with Sandy having left the lanterns lite. "I will make everyone a cup of hot tea to warm all of us up." Sandy replied with moving into the small kitchen.

"Sounds good everyone." Chandler replied with checking out the small bedroom with a window and a black curtain covering it. 

After the hot tea was made with finding the supplies. Everyone settled down to drink the tea and the crackers with some cheese that was down in the cabinet. Colonel Gallagher turned to face his flight engineer. "We will take turns watching outside for any patrols."

"How long do you want the shifts? " He asked with moving over to the window and pulling over a small rocking chair to keep watch.

"Three hours Sandy. I will take the next watch with the General taking the last." Gallagher responded, however the general had other ideas.

"No way Joe, I will take the second watch, while you take the last and that's an order or do I make myself clear?" He was looking out for his friend needing to rest and his back after the bail out hurting it.

"Yes sir!" He saluted and then found himself the bedroom to lay down and rest. There was a small pet belly stove inside, as he was able to get it started to take out the chill. Afterwards he laid down with trying to relax with his back muscles. He finally fell asleep.....

General Chandler told Kamansky that he was going to check on his friend to see on whether he was fine or not.

"General Chandler, Colonel Gallagher is tough as nails. He will be fine once we get back to England." Sandy made the comment to have the General agreeing with him.

Moments later with opening the door with trying to be quiet as much as he could. The lantern inside the bedroom was down low with seeing the shadow of his friend's face looking content sound asleep. He than walked out to head back to where Kamansky was sitting with the watch. "He's sound asleep Sandy. The sleep should help with his back muscles. So we will both be taking turns watching out in order to let him rest." Chandler replied with Sandy shaking his head.

"Sir, he's going to be upset when he finds out that he wasn't woken up for his watch." Sandy replied with looking outside to watch for any Nazi patrols.

"I will take care of him Sergeant." Chandler said with going to lay down on the small couch to rest before getting up to take over for Kamansky.


	10. Chapter 10

Six hours later at the farm house. Colonel Joseph Gallagher had gotten up looking at the time. He had to gather himself with getting up from the double bed. However when he had gotten off the edge of the bed, he felt a twinge in his lower back. But he tried to not think about it relieving himself in the small bathroom, washing his face even though it was just too cold for his taste.

Once he was ready, he headed for where General Chandler was located with Kamansky asleep now on the small couch.

He looks up at his friend to say the following. "What do you think your doing Colonel?"

"It's time for me to take over the watch Ken, and besides the both of you are not fooling me. I know the both of you are worried about me and my back. However I am fine so don't worry. Ok?" He replied with telling him to move.

"No way! Do something constructed Joe with making something to eat or even head back to sleep. We will have a long way to go with getting back to England." General Chandler ordered strongly with his friend moping with heading towards the small kitchen and limping a little.

Chandler smiled with rubbing a hand over his chin with needing a shave, a shower and a long night's rest.

***********************************************************************************

As for the Commando group and allies. They were able to reach the Under Ground and a small airfield with a transport plane ready for them.

However for Sergeant Major Oliver needed to speak with Jacques one of the members of the Marquis. When the officer of the Commando group walked into the small building housing the Under Ground, Jacques had his Communications officer contact Allied High Command to let them know about the rescue.

"I Suggest you and your people get on board the transport along with your ex prisoners before a Nazi patrol comes into the area." Jacques says in a heavy accept for being French.

"Yes sir, right away. By the way have you heard anything about the 918th bomb group and Colonel Gallagher's group bailing out?" He asked with concern in his tone of voice.

Jacques shook his head with facing the officer completely. "We know that they bailed out. However we have no idea where they landed once they had bailed out. As for the mission with the targets, we understand that both were completely destroyed." He states with getting up from his seat behind the desk.

"At least the mission of the two targets was a success is all I can say at this point in time." Sergeant Major Oliver announced with turning around to walk out the door to head for the transport plane with everyone on board.

"Bon Chance!" Jacques replied in French to the officer of the Commando group.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile on board the transport plane carrying General Maxwell Gallagher, Lt. Judith Materson and two aides have been flying six hours. Judith had been working on her paperwork with a small light hooked up above her in the back of the transport plane. She wasn't able to sleep, while General Gallagher and the aides were.

She just couldn't sleep having to be worried about her husband lost behind the German lines, along with his crew scattered all over. She had remembered the last time they were together being three weeks ago. He was quite happy to see her after a rough couple of missions with losing personnel to the fighters and flax.

He didn't know how much longer he was able to cope with all of the losses and including his own health from the stress. Even his personal physician Doctor Keiser has been pointing out that he should cut back on his flying missions. Though General Edward Britt has been on his back for almost a year about it.

He almost came to the point of taking away his position as group commander of the 918th.

Judith yawned. She was getting tired now and needed to close her eyes for a little while. They would be reaching England and Archbury in four hours. She placed the paperwork into the brown brief case for when she arrives at the base. She closed her eyes to call asleep instantly with no one bothering her.

***************************************************************************

It was early morning at the farm house. All three of them were ready to walk on foot onto the trail. At least the temperature was a little bit warmer. Even though there was a slight chance of snow flurries. They would need to find some type of a vehicle and making past the check points.

"Everyone all set?" Colonel Gallagher asked with filling up his canteen that was found in one of the cabinets.

"Ready Joe." General Chandler said with Sandy moving out first of the farm house and onto the trail. 

***************************

Some time later they decided it was time to rest for five minutes. When all of a sudden they heard gun fired across the ways. Sergeant Kamansky with his gun in hand ran quickly to find out it was a Nazi patrol shooting at two targets through the brush.

Sandy followed for where the gun fire was coming from through the brush to call out in English. Only to be surprised to find it was two of the Piccadilly Lily's crew members. Bombardier Mike Samuels and Navigator Jerry Reeds.

"Who goes there?" Mike said to the soldier but rather finding out it was Sergeant Kamansky. "Of all of the luck to run into you. Do you happened to know just where is the Colonel and General Chandler?" Kike says with a smile, while the navigator came to tell them that the Nazi patrol had left in their vehicle.

"The Colonel and the general are with me. We stayed in a farm house a few miles away for the night. Have you seen anyone else Mike?" Sandy was curious as to what had happened to the others of the crew.

"Not one sole Sandy. Just different Nazi patrols. We have been on the run ever since we bailed out of the Piccadilly Lily." Mike replied with Sandy handing them the canteen that as filled with cold water.

"Thanks." Reeds said with taking a healthy swig of the cold water.

"Come on I will take you to the Colonel and General waiting for my report on the shooting.

********************************************

Hiding in the bush. Colonel Gallagher sees Sandy and two of his crew following behind him. "Thank god! It's the two of you. Was it a Nazi patrol Sandy?" He asked with the three of them catching their breath from the running.

"Yes sir it was. Mike and Reeds were the only two from the Piccadilly Lily. The patrol had drove off towards Andersonville our next destination." Sandy says with General Chandler asking them further questions.

"Did you happened to notice any other Nazi convoys along the trail?" Chandler asked with Colonel Gallagher pulling out his canteen to drink a sip of the cold water.

"Negative General. I have been wondering just what could of happened to the rest of the crew." Mike replied with being offered more of the water from Gallagher's canteen. "No thanks Colonel I had enough for now. Sandy offered me some earlier."

"Ok, we have better be moving off now. Before the snow starts soon." Gallagher ordered with placing the canteen behind his back and hooking it on his belt buckle.


	12. Chapter 12

The transport plane carrying the Commando's and the freed prisoners would be arriving at the 918th base in 15 minutes. Major Harvey Stovall having been called to the tower with darkness falling a few hours earlier. He was given the coded message from one of his communications officers from inside the tower.

He takes the report from the young officer's hand to read it. "Good. I will have Doctor Keiser notified of the transport plane arriving. He's going to want to check everyone over before heading for quarters at this late hour." Stovall says with turning to leave when the officer stopped him.

"Sir, I wanted to let you know the transport plane carrying General Maxwell Gallagher will be arriving with-in the next two hours." 

"Thanks. This base is going to be jumping with all of the flights coming in to land. I just wished we had news about Colonel Gallagher and the Piccadilly Lily." Feeling dejected with moving out from the ground level of the tower.

It was beginning to get warmer with dawn approaching.

*********************************************

Colonel Gallagher, Chandler, Kamansky and the other two of the crew stopped near the outskirts of a small bridge and river. It was a mile away from Andersonville. So far the bridge showed no Nazi patrols. They headed for the entrance of the bridge moving quickly to get to the other side.

It was only snowing lightly making it easy to move. "Sandy check up ahead for any patrols." Gallagher ordered with General Chandler stopping to catch his breath.

"Aye sir." Sandy moved up ahead slowly with his weapon ready to be used. He didn't find no patrols accept a beaten down truck. He checked it out finding n keys, however he would be able to hot wire it.

Taking a moment with the wires sparkling. He had gotten it started with seeing that there was plenty of gasoline to move it over the bridge. Gallagher looked up to see Sandy getting out of the front seat of the truck. "What's all this Kamansky?"

"Our transportation sir. I was able to hot wired it to get it started. Shall we everyone before a patrol shows up." Sandy commented with Gallagher to sit in the front with him as with the General. While Mike and the Navigator moved into the back.

"How far do you think we are from the Under Ground?" General Chandler had to asked with the question.

"Several hours at least General. We will just need to be careful with the snow beginning to pick up a little, along with the temperature." Sandy started to drive the truck through the blowing snow. Hopefully soon they will be able to find some type of protection to keep them out of the elements.

However a few miles down the wet slippery road. There was a small Nazi patrol hiding in the bushes heard the truck coming.

One of the German officers told his men to fire at it when it's in sight. The six Germans aiming their rifles. When the truck slowed a little with Kamansky driving. All of a sudden gun shots were fired at the tires making Sandy to lose control.

Colonel Gallagher falling out of the side with the general falling on top of him. Sandy, Mike and the navigator fired back at what was the Nazi's. Gallagher felt his back crack the wet ground with Chandler falling away from him to fire back his weapon.

Shooting continued for at least five minutes with Mike and the Navigator was able to circle around to see the six Germans firing at the General, The Colonel and Sandy. "Do you think you're able to get at them with your gun?" The navigator asked with moving a little to get a better sight to shoot at them.

He had a feeling the colonel was hurt bad with his lower spine. Hopefully he will be able to get up and walk from the fall out of the truck.

There wasn't any more of the Nazi's alived, as Sandy came around to check on Colonel Gallagher on his back and in pain. "Sir are you all right?" As he says with the general moving over to check for any other injuries.

He was grimacing from the pain in his back. However he needed to try and get up to move forward with getting out of Germany. "Sandy is there any left of the morphine in the first aid kit?" He asked with Sandy heading for the back of the truck to check the first aid kit. He opens it to find the vile and three syringes.

He comes back over to let them know along with getting a syringe filled with the morphine.


	13. Chapter 13

Mike and the navigator Deeds went checking the area for where the Nazi patrol had come from. It was luck once again they found a small truck with supplies inside that the Germans had left behind, along with the truck left running. This gave an idea to have Mike drive the truck on over to the group and the injured Gallagher.

Sandy was shaking his head when he saw Mike drive up to them. "I just can't believe it that we have been lucky fr when it comes to transportation." Sandy said with having the general help him with lifting the Colonel and giving him the shot into his arm. "Sir, this just might hurt a little with hitting the vein in your arm."

"I don't care Kamansky, just give me the shot!" Gallagher ordered and grimacing when he tries to get up from the wet ground with his friend helping him."Damn that's smart Sandy. I just hope the shot takes effect quickly."

"It should should sir." Sandy says with looking up into the sky. It was snowing harder now.

"We have better get into the truck before we are bothered by more patrols. We need to find another farm house for the night, or if we are lucky we will run into the local Under Ground." General Chandler ordered with helping Gallagher into the back of the truck to have Mike and Deeds watching out for their commanding officer.

Meanwhile Sandy drove with the General up front. "Don't worry Sandy, he's going to be all right once we get past the border patrols." General Chandler said with watching through the window with the snow falling harder.

********************************

It was an hour later with the swirling wind of the snow and wind. Sandy noticed a small form house on the side of the road 500 feet in. "Look sir. It's an farm house. It doesn't look like its been used in a long time." Sandy replied with stopping the truck and asking Mike and the navigator to help Colonel Gallagher out of the back of the truck.

"Colonel can you move out of the truck? Sandy has stopped with another farm house five hundred feet from us." Mike says with Gallagher wincing from the pain. However he was able to moved out of the truck with help from Mike and Deeds.

"Thanks!" Gallagher says with covering his face from the blowing snow and wind.

Moving him inside slowly. Sandy carried the two canteen lanterns taken from the last farm house. In order to see where they were going. There were only small can goods that had been laying around inside the small kitchen. It had looked that no one had been living at the farm house for a couple of years at least.

There was a small river running behind it now frozen over from the recent freezing weather.

"There's a small cot in the other room with a pot belly stove. Sandy do you think that you're able to get it started while we place the Colonel on the cot?" General Chandler asked with Gallagher fighting them with wanting to sit up in the front room.

"What is wrong with you, Joe? We are trying to help you out with the discomfort." General Chandler says to his friend.

"I know that my back is injured Ken. I just don't want all of you to go out of the way with our survival." Joe said with sitting down on the edge of the cot. He didn't need to be acting like a baby with his injury. There was too much against them at this particular with being behind enemy lines, German patrols and then most of all the heavy snow, wind and the cold.

"Hog wash Joe." Chandler hollered at his friend. Everyone was tire, hungry, cold and needing a long hot shower for when they get back to the 918th base.


	14. Chapter 14

Between the two transport planes arriving at the base. The base hospital was extremely busy with the doctors checking over the allied prisoners. Meanwhile the Commando's had gone to there quarters to rest before heading back to their main base and debriefing.

As for General Maxwell Gallagher, Judith and the two aides, they had been staying in Operations for any type of report on the Piccadilly Lily's crew from the Under Ground.

Judith went to lay down in her husband's office on the small cot. She was extremely worried now being three days since they had bailed out. There hasn't been not one word from the Under Ground. Even though the Maquis had their members heard that several Nazi patrols had been attacked by an American bomber crew. They tried to find out who they are with sending a team of the Maquis to check out the report.

Major Stovall came inside very quiet to place a small blanket over her form on the cot. However she was awake not really trying to sleep. "I am sorry Judith for waking you. I wanted to place the blanket on you." He felt bad for Judith with no word from her husband or the crew.

"You didn't have to Harvey. It's warm enough inside this office. No doubt Joe slept here a number of times for when ever he had to be up early for briefings with going to sleep late?" She replied with almost choking on the words.

"He did a number of times. Doctor Keiser thought it was for the best with always bring in extra uniforms instead of running to his quarters. He was always worried about over sleeping at times." Harvey replied with turning to head back out of the office to make himself a cup of strong black coffee.

"Harvey are you making black coffee in the outer office?" She asked with moving slowly off the small couch.

"Do you want one for when it's ready Judith?" Harvey says with walking out to hear her response.

"Yes, please." Judith gave the answer with needing to stay alert.

*****************************************

The Maquis group of seven driving in the blindly snow came upon a small farm house with seeing small lanterns through the windows. They had thought no one was living in the run down farm house. They would need to check it out with the possible chance the Americans just might be hiding inside.

Sergeant Kamansky keeping watch with Mike on the other window. "Hey look! A small truck is coming Sandy this way." Mike alerted everyone and including Colonel Joseph Gallagher.

"You inside the ram house, we are the Maquis of the Under Ground. We need to come inside to speak with your commanding officer. My Name is Peter and we have been checking the area for any allied members recently bailed out."

General Chandler opened the front door to introduce himself and the rest of the crew, and including Colonel Gallagher. "Have you been in contact with Allied high command?" Chandler asked.

"We have General Chandler. They asked us to be on the look out for you and any others that might of been captured by the Nazi Patrols. Is everyone all right here?"

"I am afraid the Colonel had been injured with bailing out and being attacked by a German patrol. I am afraid he's going to be needing medical help to get back to England." General Chandler reported to Peter with the others of the Under Ground coming inside.

"Sir, we have a coded message coming in. It's Allied High Command needing further information." Robar a member of the Maquis during the past four years.

"Robar, let Allied High Command know we have Colonel Joseph Gallagher and General Kenneth Chandler with us and including three of the crew from the bomber group 918th."

Speaking in French. "Yes sir, right away. They are very interested in the location and when they will be heading back to England using the transport plane back at the small air field." Peter announced with Robar taking the entire radio inside to make the call....


	15. Chapter 15

It was going to take a few hours to reach the air field with the snow finally slowing down. Once everyone had gotten into the back of the truck. Kamanksy had noticed with the Colonel a fever had started with his brow. He was burning up with some type of an infection was raging.

"This is not good General Chandler. We need to get the Colonel to a hospital as quickly as possible." Sandy said with worry for his commanding officer. 

Meanwhile the Maquis continued to move forward a few more miles to finally reach the small air field. The pilot and co-pilot were waiting for them inside the plane with supplies to be given to the allies, and including any medical supplies if needed.

Peter stopped the truck at the entrance of the transport plane needing to be quick about it. Sandy decided to lift the Colonel over his shoulder to get him inside and comfortable as much as possible. "Sergeant Kamansky there should be medical supplies inside. I suggest you use them to take care of Colonel Gallagher."

"Yes sir." Sandy said with Mike and the navigator helping out so that Sandy wouldn't drop him further. Moving the colonel through the hatchway and placing him onto a seat and using the seat belt. Sandy went to work with retrieving the medical supplies especially any morphine to help with the pain. Colonel Gallagher had passed out hours ago with his body fighting the fever and infection.

Once everyone was settled into their seats. The pilot made the announcement that they will be taking off in a few minutes.

***********************************************************

Meanwhile at the 918th bomb group Communications....

Major Harvey Stovall was called inside by Lt. Davis receiving a coded message from Allied Command Headquarters. "Sir read this it just came in about Colonel Gallagher and General Chandler." He hands him the coded message to feel so much relieved with the good news.

"It's about time." Harvey says with taking a deep breath into his lungs. "I will need to inform General Maxwell Gallagher and Lt. Materson of this news. They are both going to be thrilled that the Under Ground was able to help with finding them and sending them along with a transport plane."

"They are going to be here in four hours Major." Lt. Davis said with the Major leaving in a hurry to let everyone know and including Doctor Keiser of the base hospital.

Moments Later at the base hospital. Major Stovall was able to find Doc Keiser in his office to give him the rest of the information in regard to Colonel Gallagher's health.

"Did they say what type of infection Harvey?" Keiser asked with concern for his commanding officer.

"No Doc. However the Maquis leader mention something about a fever as well. So your going to have your hands full. Excuse me I must inform General Gallagher and Judith on the news." Stovall is stopped by the doctor to say....

"If he has an infection, I will be forced to keep him separated from all of the other cases in this hospital and this includes visitors." Keiser sounded serious with his threat to keep the general and Judith away until the crisis had past.

*******************************************************************************************

Hours later.....

The flight tower had received word the transport plane carrying Colonel Gallagher, General Chandler and the three crew members would be landing in fifteen minutes. Doctor Keiser and an ambulance would be waiting at the berthing sector on run way two.

It was chilly out with a full moon. Judith, Harvey and General Gallagher were waiting in the jeep for the transport plane to finally stop the engines. "Are you all right General Gallagher?" Harvey asked with his stomach up in his throat.

"I will be now that my son and his friends are back into the fold." General Gallagher holds the hand of his daughter-in-law getting out of the jeep with the ambulance pulling up with Doc Keiser moving out from the front seat.

The first to leave the hatchway of the transport plane was General Chandler, Sandy, Mike and then the navigator. While Doc Kieser ordered the stretcher inside to carry out Colonel Gallagher with two of his corpsmen wearing masks.

The group only had a moment to see him before being carted off into the ambulance and heading for the base hospital.

"OMG! He looks so pale Harvey." Judith said with getting back into the jeep with Sandy and the others following in another jeep behind.

"Don't you worry the both of you. Joe is in good hands with Doctor Kieser being his personal physician." Harvey said with driving the jeep with getting off the field to head for the base hospital.


	16. Chapter 16

Doctor Keiser and Doctor Douglas had brought Colonel Gallagher to an isolation room due to the infection. They needed to find out where it was at the moment. Turning the Colonel over onto his stomach with checking his entire back. They were able to find it with an open wound with his lower spine from the fall out of the truck.

"Damn!" Keiser replied loud inside the isolation room.

"We need to start him with a high dosage of antibiotics, along with 20,000 units to protect him from further infection.

And including Pneumonia." Doc Douglas says with cleaning the infected area.

Meanwhile the nurse that was inside the room had taken the Colonel's temperature. "Doctors his temperature is 103.6." As she leaves to change out of her isolation uniform to take a break.

"Thanks." Keiser replied with checking the rest of his back, shoulders and legs. "He's a real mess."

"Do you want me to speak with General Gallagher, Judith and his crew?" Doc Douglas asked with Keiser shaking his head.

"No, I will talk with them in the waiting room. Stay here with checking his blood pressure and heart rate."

"Yes I will right away Frank. Good luck with telling them about the infection." Doctor Douglas responded with Doctor Frank Keiser to leave the isolation room with taking off his white smock with throwing it down the chute.

******************************************************

It's been awhile since they heard anything about Colonel Gallagher's condition. Judith and Sandy had fallen asleep in a small chair and couch. While everyone else had left for their quarters after being checked out by the doctors. General Gallagher decided to lay down in his quarters instead of wrenching his back on the chairs in the waiting room.

Moments later.....

Doctor Keiser came into the waiting room to give his report. Both Judith, Harvey and Sandy jumping up quickly expecting the worst. "Take it easy Joe is alive even though he is one sick man."

"What exactly is wrong Doctor Keiser?" Sandy asked with trying to calm his nerves as with Major Stovall.

"He has an opened wound on his lower back to cause an infection and fever. Currently we are treating him with high dosages of antibiotics to kill the infection and fever. We will know in a few days on whether the antibiotics will kill it all together."

"Can we see him for a moment?" Judith asked with grave concern in her tone of voice and demeanor.

"I am afraid not Judith. We have him in the isolation private room. We will let you know when you're able to visit him. I suggest all of you try to get some sleep right now." Doctor Keiser gave the order as all three of them will leave the waiting room.


	17. Chapter 17

Doctor Keiser after placing on his white isolation smock, he walked inside Colonel Gallagher's room to check on his temperature, blood pressure and heart rate. Earlier the nurse had stated that his temperature was beginning to drop finally after 24 hours.

Everyone has been pestering the doctor on when it would be possible to visit Colonel Gallagher. He had kept on stating that he was going to check once more to see on whether anything had changed. Checking his eyes with the light fixture, he had found that his eyes were clearing some what and would be probably be coming around very soon.

Even his temperature had dropped to almost normal, as with the infection was clearing. Taking the chart on the slot of the door. He was able to write the numbers for anyone else that is going to be checking on the Colonel.

Doctor Keiser was in need to go off duty after being up a long time. He wanted to be sure that Colonel Gallagher was getting the best care possible before he was able to rest in his quarters. Lt. Materson and General Gallagher had come by for a full report. The both of them were waiting in Keiser's office when he came in looking exhausted.

"How is he, Major Keiser?" General Maxwell Gallagher asked sitting in a chair opposite his desk, while Judith sitting in the back waiting for him to speak.

"God news, his temperature is back to normal as with the infection clearing up. He should be waking with-in the next hour or so." Keiser responded with taking in a deep breath into his lungs.

"Thank god!" Judith said with a slight tear falling from her cheek. "When will I be able to see him?"

"We are going to move him to a private room now. I suggest you wait an hour before we move him. Ok?" Keiser ordered with offering General Gallagher on whether he wanted a quick drink or not.

"I sure can use one, and thank you for helping out my son's life." As Keiser went to the desk draw to pull out the glass container of Whiskey with pouring two glasses filled to the brim.

****************************************************

It was an hour later....

Judith walked back into the hospital with needing some fresh air in spite the fact it was cold and crisp. She was able to see Doctor Keiser waiting at the nurses station pulling out charts from ward A & B.

"Doctor Keiser what room is he in now?" She asked calmly.

"He's in room 24th Judith and he's awake right now. Doctor Ramos is checking him out. He 's asking for you, so try not to be too long." 

"I won't Doc." She turned around to walk the other way towards the corridor to head for private room number 24.

**************************

Doctor Ramos was changing the bandage on his wound. He had two corpsmen help him to turn the Colonel onto his side in order to check the wound and change the bandage. "How is it Doctor?" In a soft low voice Colonel Gallagher asked the question.

"Much better Colonel. Hopefully your be able to leave the hospital in a week or two. And if it wasn't for the Under Ground, you and your group would of been left for dead." He stated with Colonel Gallagher agreeing with him.

It was at this particular time when Judith knocked on the door before walking inside. "Hey! You're looking so much better from when I saw you coming off the transport plane." 

"I feel better as well. Thank god the fever is gone as with the infection just about gone as well. That was some pretty strong antibiotics they gave me to kill the infection." He said with needing some water to quench his thirst.

"I will leave you two to talk, while I check in with Doctor Keiser." Taking the chart and placing it into the door slot, he leaves.

She moved quickly to kiss her husband on his cheek. Even though he was expecting something better. "I was so worried sweetie. When we heard from the Under Ground and Allied High Command, I was relieved." She sat down onto the chair that she pulled over.

"It's just ashamed the rest of the crew hasn't been found." Gallagher said feeling the sadness in his tone of voice.

"Who knows! Maybe they were lucky to get away from the German patrols after bailing out. Just be thankful Mike and your navigator had been found and helped you to get in contact with the Maquis." Judith says with helping her husband to drink a little bit more water. "Any more?" She asked with being careful.

"Please. Actually I am kinda hungry as well. Is it possible to ask Doctor Keiser about letting me eat something. My stomach is kinda upset from all of the antibiotics that was given to me."

"I will be right back and asked him. No don't he's going to let you have all liquids, as with pudding and jello."

"Yuck! How I hate jello and pudding. I could use a smoke and a stiff drink." Knowing full well he was only kidding about the smoking and a drink.

She was chuckling a little for when she left his room to talk with Doctor Keiser.

*******************************

Doctor Keiser was in the corridor for when he saw Judith walking towards him. "My husband wants to know on whether he can have something to eat Doc?" She stated strongly.

"Of course he can. I will have the mess hall bring over liquids, toast, jello and pudding to keep it light on his stomach in spite the heavy dosage of antibiotics. Excuse me while I go order it for him." He walks away to write up the order for Colonel Gallagher.


	18. final chapter

On the road to recovery. Colonel Joseph Gallagher was released from the hospital a week later to stay in his quarters and his paper work in the office.

There was a report that three more of the Piccadilly Lily's crew were picked up by the British. Even though two of the gunners for the right and left were found dead a mile from the bridge of Andersonville. Otherwise the three crew members were heading towards the front gate with the guard calling Operations to let them know.

Right away Doctor Keiser had gotten his mitts on them with having them come to the base hospital for a once over before debriefing.

As for General Maxwell Gallagher and Lt. Materson had flown back to the states once they knew Colonel Joseph Gallagher was going to be just fine. Lt. Judith Materson had asked the general on whether it would be all right to stay. However it wasn't possible at this particular time.

With the transport plane on runway two. Colonel Joseph Gallagher really hated to have her leave, even though she will probably be back in two weeks. However for himself, he had a ton of paper work to catch up though he wasn't allowed to fly as yet. Leaving Colonel Frank Bailey in charge of the air element.

Kissing his wife goodbye was a hard thing to do. Especially when she flown over with his father once they had gotten the word about his plane and crew bailing out.

Watching the transport plane taking off. He headed for Operations to speak with the three picked up by the British and begin a new least on life......

The End


End file.
